Dark Shadows
by Chachos
Summary: [AU-Gruvia]Gray Fullbuster es un joven apuesto de familia adinerada, sin creerse más de lo que debe, sin querer ha roto el corazón de una joven que era sirvienta en su casa, pues resulta ser bruja, que por despecho asesina a sus padres y de paso a su prometida, sin aguantar más intenta quitarse la vida. Tiempo después no sabe como es que sigue vivo hasta que la conoce a ella.


**_[Re-subido] because encontre unos errores que no me gustaron y aparte no aclare lo de Nano~, Nano es la niña que sale en el primer capítulo del spin-off de Gray (Ice Trail), y bueh los que lo leen sabrán que onda, en fin los dejo con la lectura, mil disculpas por volverlo a re-subir QwQ, pero en fin...gracias a los comentarios anteriores (aunque solo eran tres xD) igual gracias._**

**_ah y si Oni no Ao, me costo un huevo escribir "lo que ya sabes que no debe ser nombrado" x'D_**

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Drak Shadows o Sombras tenebrosas (en español) es propiedad de _**_**Dan Curtis, bueno yo quise organizar esté fanfic (que no será tan largo) en fairy tail, basándome en la película dirigida por Tim Burton, tampoco esperen a que esté todo igual a como en la película o serie, tendrá todo su toque al estilo FT y mi estilo (?), yo creo que lo único que me base es lo de...bueno los que han visto la película o serie se darán cuenta...aparte me sonó tan Gray que no me resistí y obviamente habrá gruvia :3, al carajo espero que les guste y se mueran de risa xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark Shadows<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

_En las antiguas décadas de los países del norte donde solo había nieve y fuertes ventiscas, y donde todos los días era puro clima frío. Había una familia en especial que se dedicaba al comercio de la pesca y esculturas de hielo, ellos eran los "Fullbuster". Y como toda familia al inicio de un negocio, empezaron desde cero, con sus complicaciones pero al final todo resulto un éxito, convirtiéndose en los mejores comerciantes de pesca y hielo. Los dueños de dicha empresa eran Silver Fullbuster y su esposa, Mika Fullbuster, quien se dedicaba a crear esculturas de hielo con su hermana Ur Milkovich. Con el paso del tiempo Silver y Mika tuvieron un hijo al cual decidieron llamar Gray, a quien dejarían todos sus bienes y por supuesto, a cargo del negocio cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad._

_Y así cómo pasa los días pasan, los años pasaron sobré Gray que tenía ahora veintiún años, convirtiéndolo en un joven apuesto ante la vista de cualquier mujer que lo viera. Rasgos masculinos delineados perfectamente, perfil griego sin mencionar su bien esculpido cuerpo, cabello color negro como la noche y ni hablar de sus ojos tan profundos y penetrantes de color gris, en definitiva poseía a cualquier mujer con la que quisiese estar, las hacía suyas satisfaciendo su placer, pero ninguna era suficiente. Y como era una de esas noches en las que organizaban ceremonias, o mejor dicho fiestas para cerrar tratos con otros negociantes._

_En uno de sus tantos recorridos, donde saludaba a los propietarios de otras empresas, paseaba su vista en busca de que joven sería suya en pocos minutos, pero para su desgracia no había ninguna jovencita que llamase su atención, ya había pasado por todas las hijas de los propietarios. Soltó un bufido, molesto por no poder tener sexo esa noche. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algún vaso con hielo o un bote de helado, eso calmaría un poco su enojo, el cual era muy notorio por su entrecejo fruncido, siguió con lo suyo comiendo su bote de helado hasta que una risilla llamo su atención, ¿Quién se atrevía a reír de esa manera tan molesta?, sin muchas ganas rodo sus ojos hasta posarse en la dueña de esa risa. Era una de las sirvientas de su hogar, nunca antes la había visto o al menos no sabía que existiera, a pesar de los ropajes que usaba la servidumbre, se notaba que tenía buen cuerpo, su piel se miraba cremosa y ni hablar de su cabellera rubia natural y aquellos ojos color chocolate, ella lo estaba mirando y se reía, ¿se estaba burlando de él por su notorio enojo?, sin dudas esa sirvienta lo pagaría caro y de ser posible de piernas abiertas. Ante solo ese pensamiento paseo la punta de su juguetona lengua por sus labios viendo aquella sirvienta. Sin dudas se divertiría con esa sirvienta rubia._

_Los días pasaban y los encuentros que tenía con aquella sirvienta eran más frecuentes, siempre estaban besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se deseaban el uno al otro, sus encuentros no pasaban a más de un simple agasajo dejando a Gray con ganas de más. Y ahora se encontraban en uno de los despachos, cerca de la ventana entre las grandes y frondosas cortinas._

-Gray~ -Suspiraba la rubia cerca del oído del pelinegro, el cual paseaba por el cuello de la rubia- ¿tú me deseas cierto?.

-Uhmm –Mustiaba mientras se paseaba por el cuello de la rubia- como no tienes idea Lucy…

-¿Me amas?.

_Y como si esas palabras fueran lo más prohibido a mencionar, Gray detuvo su labor y se alejo un poco de la rubia para mirarla._

-Gray…por favor respóndeme…¿tú me amas…como yo a ti?.

-Yo... –Gray no supo que responder, porque era de verdad que la deseaba como mujer y mucho, pero lamentablemente él no podía amarla, así que poco a poco se fue acomodando sus ropas nuevamente y miró a la rubia- Lucy yo…lo siento mucho, no puedo corresponderte –Termino de decir al terminar de acomodar su camisa y salía del despacho.

_Y como si esas palabras fueran el veneno más letal del mundo, Lucy sintió algo dentro de sí romperse. Esa tarde fue la última en la que se toparon Gray y Lucy, no volvieron a cruzarse nunca más, incluso una noche Lucy presento su renuncia con los Fullbuster. Y esa misma noche paso la tragedia...la tragedia que deprimo a todo el país del norte, y la que deprimió por completo a Gray. ¿Por qué le paso eso a él?, no creía en las casualidades, y no era para nada casual que esa misma noche que Lucy se fue de la residencia Fullbuster, sus padres hayan muerto aplastados por una de las gárgolas del techo mientras daban un paseo nocturno por el jardín. Con el paso del tiempo Gray se volvió más amargado y serió, y bajo la tutela de su único pariente, su tía Ur, manejaban las finanzas del negocio junto a su prima Ultear. _

_Gray por su parte no muy convencido de que la muerte de sus padres haya sido solo un accidente, se comenzó a hundir en su mismo mundo, aislado de todas las personas, incluso llego a recurrir a un viejo shaman del bosque, a la cual le pago suficiente para que le dijera todo lo que quisiera, que efectiva mente fue así…_

_"Efectivamente muchacho, tus padres no murieron de forma accidental como les hicieron parecer…ellos fueron asesinados por la bruja…la bruja con aspecto angelical que logra engañar a todos a su paso, hasta al mismo Satanás…debes tener cuidado con ella muchacho, ella guarda un rencor y sobre todo un odio muy grande hacia ti…"_

_Gray por su parte supo de inmediato quien era esa bruja, la busco por todo el pueblo sin encontrar rastro de ella nuevamente. Pasaban los meses y Gray seguía cegado por el odio que le tenía a esa bruja, pero al igual con el lapso de los días paso lo que nunca pensó, se enamoro de una chica llamada Nano, la cual se podría decir que si amaba, hicieron formal su relación en menos de dos semanas para comprometerse y casarse en un mes. Al final de cuentas Nano solo tenía veinte años, uno menos que él. Ambos siguieron juntos con los preparativos de la tan ansiada boda en el pueblo._

**_#_**

_Un día antes de la boda, esa misma noche…_

_Todo era igual, la servidumbre corría de un lado a otro con las cosas y listas de los preparativos de la boda que se celebraría mañana. Ur hacía los últimos chequeos de las finanzas del mes pasado, Ultear solo se dedicaba a ayudar a Nano con las cosas de mañana, como con los ajustes y encajes del vestido. Gray por otro lado estaba en un despacho del que se había apropiado, en ese metió el cuadro donde estaba él con sus padres. Miraba con detenimiento dicho cuadro, con el paso de los días había dejado de lado aquel mismo enojo que tenía y ahora iba a casarse con la mujer de la que se había enamorado._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había durado allí dentro del despacho, miró la hora y faltaban veinte minutos para la media noche, así que se levanto de la silla acolchonada y emprendió camino a su habitación, al terminar de subir las escaleras y girar por la izquierda paso por un lado de él Nano, para Gray fue un tanto extraño, usualmente si se encontraban por el pasillo ella le decía que no tardaba en volver al cuarto, aunque para esa hora ella ya estaba dormida, pero recordó que mañana se casarían, así que opto por pensar en que estaría nerviosa porque todo saliera bien y que solo iba al baño. Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron de su mente al escuchar que Nano bajaba por las escaleras, la llamo pero ella no le prestó atención, se altero un poco más al ver que ella salía por la puerta de la casa y se encaminaba entre los arboles con camino al bosque. Gray por instinto salió corriendo tras ella, llamándola y gritándole, pero parecía no escucharlo. Temiendo lo peor y viendo el camino por donde iban se tenso más, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Nano?, ¿Por qué no lo escuchaba?. _

_Su corazón se paró por unos milisegundos al momento en que a sus fosas nasales llego el olor del océano. Tenía que alcanzar a Nano lo antes posible. Cuando ella se detuvo, se giró para verlo._

-Ayúdame… –Fue lo último que dijo de manera suplicante al instante en que se dejo caer de espaldas en el risco en el que se encontraba.

_Gray no cabía en su asombro aún, la mujer que dentro de unas horas iba ser su esposa y con quien tendría hijos, acababa de morir. Sin terminar de caber en su asombro se asomo desde la gran altura del risco, solo atino a ver el cuerpo de la que era su prometida. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Gray se puso de pie y se lanzo, sentía la rapidez del aire frío pegarle en la cara, iba con sus ojos cerrados, no era justo…no era justo que primero sus padres y después Nano…¿Qué había hecho mal?, ah sí…meterse con la bruja. Esperaba sentir el ser golpeado por las rocas y para así morir de una vez, sintió el piso rocoso y su cabeza golpearse entre las piedras del lugar. Pero para su desgracia no fue así…abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cielo oscuro, y el aroma del mar salado. Miro a un costado y solo atino a ver a Nano fallecida con sangre escurriéndole de la cabeza._

-No –Solo dijo sorprendido al instante de levantarse lentamente y emprender camino a su casa. ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Por qué no murió al instante de haber caído desde esa altura?, ¿¡Que le hizo esa bruja!?, estaba completamente seguro que ella tuvo mucho que ver, se sorprendió más al ver como su casa estaba en llamas y llena de multitud en la galería, miró como abucheaban a su tía Ur y a su prima Ultear, no sabía que pasaba con certeza, solo pensó en ser una distracción para que su tía e hija escaparan, que efectivamente pudieron hacerlo. Hasta que llego a las pocas escaleras que conectaban con la entrada de la casa y escucho una voz que hace mucho no oía, pero que conocía a la perfección.

-¡Es él! –Grito la rubia que se encontraba al lado de dos policías y el comisario del pueblo- ¡Es él quien ha estado provocando estragos raros y relacionados a la brujería! –Volvió a gritar mientras señalaba a Gray.

-Pero que… –Alcanzo a decir apenas al momento de sentir que algunos hombres junto a los dos policías los sujetaban por la fuerza- ¿¡Que creen que hacen!?, ¡Es ella quien es la bruja, díselos Lucy, diles como mataste a mis padres!.

-Tiene los ojos del demonio –Fue lo único que dijo la rubia al ver como se llevaban a Gray mientras sonreía torcidamente cuando no era vista por nadie más…o eso creía ella.

_Llegaron a un terreno solo y des habitado en el bosque, donde habían mantenido a Gray quieto con camisas de fuerzas que usaban en los psiquiátricos y con cadenas, lo metieron dentro de un ataúd al cual se acerco la rubia nuevamente._

-Si tan solo me hubieras amado hubiéramos pasado mucho más tiempo juntos Gray –Susurro de manera sensual sujetándolo de la barbilla.

-Ni aunque fuese mi última opción…nunca podría amarte –Dijo lleno de odio, ante esas palabras la rubia volvió a sentir algo dentro de ella romperse y se alejo de él.

-Entiérrenlo vivo hasta que muera –Dijo secamente la rubia.

_Oscuridad era lo único que miraba al solo escuchar las palabras que había dicho Lucy junto a los hombres que se dedicaban a enterrarlo. ¿Enserio planeaban dejarlo morir vivo en vez de quemarlo?, quien sabe…Solo quedaba esperar a que muriera…o si es que un día llegara a poder morir._

**_._**

**_T_**_o be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueh, eso es todo...al menos eso se supone que es la introducción a este fanfic que me base en la película de dicho nombre que solo tome prestado x'D, pues vuelvo aclarar que solo ciertas partes serán igual o similar a la película, las demás serán al estilo FT y chachos (?), en fin...es todo por hoy...espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo owo, chachos los ama y ahora se retira, estaré esperando sus beshos comentarios~ (que ahora sí responderé en el siguiente capítulo ewé).<em>**

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
